TwoThirty AM Squealings!
by XxLeopardPrintxX
Summary: AtobeXOc. "Why are you stalking us and why are you making out in a bush?" I broke away from him and looked up and into Ukyou's curious green eyes. Oneshot!


_**A/N This is a oneshot based on my story 'Skiing, Death Threats, and Love'**_

_**This was pretty much a fluff-relief chapter too. Tell me what you think.. I don't get many reviews lately, and it's killing my inspiration. The more reviews, the faster the next story! Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**--Michy**_

* * *

"Should we really be hiding in this bush?"

"Shh! Keigo!" I protested. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but I don't normally hide in bushes." He chuckled, holding my left hand protectively in his right. I smiled at him, but sighed in exhasperation.

"Keigo! We are spying on Michiko, Choutarou, Ukyou, and Fuji. I want to tape it because I plan to one way or another make at least one couple out of the two get together!" I explained. He chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

"They're just going out for ice cream! Calm down. Besides, if you make them move too fast, they'll be scared off." He protested. I narrowed his eyes.

"Like you did that!" I hissed, "You kissed me the first day you knew me!"

"Yes, but didn't you avoid me for two weeks until I became persistantly annoying?" He asked. I glared.

"I screamed in public for you to get mauled by bears..." I protested.

"Yes, but you love me now, so let's let them get together their own way." I glared at him.

"No." I whined.

"Yes." He chuckled.

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"I win." He announced. I blinked at him in confusion before cursing. Darn it. I pouted at him and went to argue, but he kissed me in that soft, loveing way, and I couldn't stay angry at him if I tried. He was just too...Keigo.

"Why are you stalking us and why are you making out in a bush?" I broke away from him and looked up and into Ukyou's curious green eyes. I sweatdropped immediately, and Fuji raised an eyebrow, eyes open. Choutarou blinked in confusion, and Michiko glared at me. I whistled innocently, and dragged Keigo off with me to the nearest Mall. That proved to keep us occupied for a bit.

_**Ukyou's pov (mwahaha don't kill me for this)**_

I watched as Riyana and Atobe ran off. I blinked in confusion, then I shook my head. I really didn't want to know. Then I turned and grinned at Fuji, catching him off gaurd.

"Where's that ice cream shop again?" He smiled.

"This way." He laughed, grasping my hand and continuing toward the ice cream shop. I heard a chuckle and a giggle behind me, and I turned to catch Choutarou and Michiko both eyeing our intwined hands, and I stuck my tongue out at them, sending Michiko a knowing look. It was the 'you-know-you-wish-it-was-you-and-Choutarou-who-were-holding-hands' look. She glared at me, a pink tint claiming her cheeks. I knew I had won and we continued our way to the sweets that would prove to be Michiko's doom.

Doom. Doom as in, once I was hyper I would no longer be afraid to blurt out Michiko's love for Choutarou, inevitably bringing the two of them to date. Then, because I helped, she would have to help me with my problem. Mwahha.

"Ooh!! Look, there it is!" I cried, dragging Fuji with me in the direction of the ice cream shop. He chuckled and kept to my side with a small smile that was not his fake one. I had the urge to grin, to kiss him, but decided against it. I mean, he's four years older then if he liked older girls? Besides, I'm kind of flat chested, and I don't really think I'm pretty, even though Riyana smacks me everytime I say that and protests that I'm prettier then her. But that's impossible, she snagged Keigo Atobe, who not any other girl could. Didn't that prove her beauty? Not that I wanted Atobe, because honestly I didn't, and still don't. Besides, the two of them are soooo perfect for eachother. And not only that, but I'm also inlove with Fuji Syuusuke, so that's another reason why I don't like Atobe. Wow, I get really out of order in thoughts huh? That reminds me of the time I was talking and I saw a kitty and randomly yelled, "KITTY!" And Riyana jumped about five feet in the air and half-tackled Atobe, and then Michiko chased me around because she'd backed up directly into Choutarou's arms. Mwahhaa.

"Ukyou-chan, Ukyou-chan!" Fuji's voice interrupted my exremely random thoughts and I blushed when I noticed we were at the counter of the ice cream shop and he was waiting for me to order.

"Uhm... Vanilla please." I ordered, going to grab my wallet. Fuji grabbed my hand and payed for the two of us both. I blushed and he smiled.

"It's on me today, Ukyou-chan." He explained. I nodded silently and I heard Choutarou and Michiko snicker again. I would get them later. Just you watch.

_**Michiko's pov (hehehe)**_

The ice cream trip was fun, but now Choutarou was over and the two of us were sitting on the couch, having been shooed away by Fuji and Ukyou when they decided to go hill climbing. Okay, not shooed away...we took off to avoid having to climb with them. They needed alone time anyway.

So now here we sat, on the couch, bored as heck, wondering what to do.

"Choutarou-kun?" I asked.

"Hai, Michi-chan?" He asked, looking at me confusedly. It was so cute I had to resist tackling him.

"Would you like to play a game or watch a movie?" I asked. He smiled.

"What games and movies do you have?" He asked.

"Uhm, twister, phase ten, monopoly, trouble, trivial persuit, skip-bo, a bunch of Playstation games in that case, and also I have all the movies in this shelf." I pulled him to large case next to the tv, and then over to the other side of the television, where there was a long bookshelf of movies. Well, not a bookshelf, more like a ...very mini bookshelf. He scanned through the playstation games and movies, and pulled out a few. I glanced at the movie first and grinned. The Pink Panther.

I giggled, "I like your taste in movie." He grinned at me and flushed a pale pink, before we put the playstation on, and began bashing one another in various games.

When the time came we shut off the playstation, put it away, made some popcorn, got snacks and soda and plopped on the couch. We put the munchies and soda on the coffee-table, and I grabbed a blanket and two pillows, and we sat on the couch. I ended up leaning on his sides laughing hysterically, and he was doing the same. All in all, it was quite fun. Until Ukyou came in bouncing and screaming and squealing and ready to wake the whole neighborhood happily. Choutarou and I both jumped a million feet high, and looked at Ukyou in confusion. She lives with me, being an orphan, and my best friend, so she must have let herself in.

* * *

"What is it Ukyou?" I asked.

"It'ssss..." She began.

_**Riyana's point of view again. Mwahha.**_

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" I screamed into the phone at exactly two thirty in the morning.

"Going out with Fuji. As in, I'm his girlfriend." She explained again. I could almost hear her grin. I gaped.

"DARN IT!! And I MISSED it?!" I screeched. There were several loud thumps and footsteps running into the room. My cousin, grandpa, uncle, and aunt barged in and looked around swiftly. I bounced over to Kunimitsi.

"Ukyou and Fuji are datingg!!" I squealed. He blinked at me in confusion, before sighing.

"Is that the reason for your squealing?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled. "Tell them congrats. Now shut up and go to sleep Riyana. Please!" He chuckled. I nodded again and relayed the message to Ukyou before we hang up and we all went to sleep. I made a mental note to tackle Fuji and Ukyou tomorrow and blackmail the details out of them. Blackmail. The. Details. ...Viciously...

* * *

"Well, I wasn't expecting that first thing in the morning." Keigo chuckled, returning my happy hug while we stood in the middle of the field in our highschool.

"They're finallly together! Now we just need Michiko and Choutarou together, and also Luna and Momoshiro! Oh, and Yuu-kun and Gaku-kun." I whispered the last bit and he sniggered.

"I'll help. On all three accounts." He laughed. We grinned and he kissed me softly. "But for now I have practice and I can't talk. I'll talk to you later, Okay?" I nodded and kissed him back, before pulling away and walking away from the courts and standing outside the courts to watch the morning practice. The coach wasn't too happy for my interruption, but upon seeing Keigo's happier expression, compared to his previous annoyed one at the other (Highschool) freshman players' lack of skill, he decided to leave it alone and enjoy his teammate's new-found calmness. It was easier then flipping out and having to deal with the diva.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**_

_**--Michy!**_


End file.
